The purpose of the proposed research is two-fold: to reduce the incidence of injuries among older Americans living in board and care homes and to determine the effectiveness of computer-based training with board and care home providers. These goals will be achieved through the development and distribution of a comprehensive, validated multimedia injury prevention training program for board and care home providers. The program will be delivered in CD-ROM and web-based formats. Computer-based training technology has not yet been proven in the board and care home environment as a means of delivering training to providers. This project will measure the short and long-term effects of computer-based injury prevention training on the knowledge, attitudes, and practices of board and care home providers through Phase I pilot testing and a Phase II national field test. It will serve as a benchmark for future projects and provide a standard for computer and web-based training in the board and care industry. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The American Health Care Association (AHCA) has expressed an interest in publishing the CD-ROM and web-based injury prevention training program. The AHCA believes that a computer-based injury prevention training program has the potential to be an important training tool for board and care providers. AHCA will also market the program to nursing and other long-term care facilities.